Rather
by healerdoc
Summary: An "epic" tale of pizza and pie includes a britishmen and lots of fun! Only a One Chapter tale!


Title: Rather... [THE HELLFIRECOMMS VERSION]

1ST WARNING: BE WARNED THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE, POSSIBLY MORE SO THAN SONIC 06... I SHIT YOU NOT.

2ND WARNING: NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY

3ND WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS TALE OF SHITS AND GIGGLES ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, YET I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, IN A SENSE OF RESPECT NOT LOVE, WHAT...

BALLS OF STEEL!!

The story begins with our fellow trio, who has changed once again ever since the last season, battling another unimportant and dull battle, wait what, never mind. Red our protaganist from Palle..., no wait Blue the Great...., no wait I think its Gold the Grand, But I thought it was Silver the Hedgeh... "NOOOOOO!!" shouted those fellows fanboys.

...

Fine...

The Gems known as Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were happily skipping by a meadow full of Pretty Red Corpses, except for Ruby, The Female Pokemon Coordinator; because everyone knows that girls like to participate in contests with pokemon instead of battling with them; who was really down in the dumps because (s)he could NOT get the love of his(or her) life, the rare and elusive FTA a.k.a. your mother.

Emerald told him(or her) to forget about it, "besides who cares what a damn pokemon coordinator thinks. All that really matters is if (s)he is a really good suc".... "NO!!!!!! LET'S NOT GET INTO THAT!!!" shouted the Narrator, wait that's me.

Oh right, ahem, Emerald held in his hands the Pokeball of Mr. NTommy, who was very green of, well you'll see soon enough...

Sapphire however was gleefully, happily, tingely, horny, and downright awesomified( It's a new word I tell'ya) because she had in her possesion the Great Mighty Poo, oh excuse that was for FTA, I meant the Greatly, Powerfuly, Manly, Dragonly, Hellishly, Roboticly, Megaly, Superly, Awesomely, Ultraly, Stupendously, Superconjolingly, Forcely, and other words that end with -ly, known as....

[DRUM ROLL PLEASE]

*ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Bannana Phone*

[WRONG TUNE!!!!!]

*DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU*  
[in a simultaneously ordered perfection and combustion, wait AHHHHHHHHH]

THE HELLDRAGON!!!

*BEEEEP*

Dexter:*THEHELLDRAGON ALSO KNOWN AS SUPER POWNAGE IS A MECHA-DRAGON FORGED FROM THE FLAMES OF WELL, HELL DUMBASS. GREATLY REVERED AS A FORCE TO BE RECKOWNED WITH, FIGHTING AGAINST THE FORCES OF LAME AND GETTING LAID WITH *biiizzzzzzttt* AND THEN S*biiizzzztttt* THE *biizzzztttt OF NTOM64, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT.

Sapphire said stupid Digivice!, "Stupid Sh*tty Digicrp!!!!"

Continuing along the path to Some Other Crayola Color City, they happened to cum across a frail creature, he was helpless and starving and the pokenav had no data on it said Emerald, so Ruby carried the poor creature to the Pokecenter for treatment. Nurse Jenny happened to be there, thank christ, soon it was treated by sticking lots of needles in the shape of coc.., NOOOO!!!!

Fine.....

In the shape of pickles and all was better had it not been for the fact it got infected with herpes, but who cares. Nurse Jenny said ''farewell and COME BACK SOON B*TCHES'' to the shat in their pants trio.

They found a place to stay in a hotel for those who don't live anywhere else and placed the poor creature right next to a sheet of cardboard because Emerald had taken all the newspapers for himself, "Selfish B*stard* said Mr. NTommy in an Irish accent....

*GASP*

"How could a Hedgehogmon talk?" said Emerald "and Hey!"

"Ummmm, because I'm an antromor-something or another as well" said Mr. NTommy.

"Turns out you knew about me, after all." said the creature, who turned out to be, you know it, Sigh, FTA, woohoo. (shouted boringly and quietly).

The two began to destroy the shelter they were in and took to the skies

Shocked by both of their actions, THE HELLDRAGON!! took his humongously, long umm... P-tail and trasformed it into a Stand called after some kind of band, which if you don't understand what this means then I say F U, respectfully and go watch the 06 playthrough, the THD Edition to be more precise...

Advertising in a Fanfic, Les Gasp!!

The Epic Fight was about to begin, who would prevail this clash of great titans.

Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball...

Whoa hold on it's NOT over yet and that's the wrong series, sheesh how much did this guy right.

Aaanyyyywaaaayss...

Today we find that the battle ended in a draw between the three, with THE HELLDRAGON!! and FTA actually ok, but Mr. NTommy brutally owned and humiliated, but not as sexual as you would think.

And so the Door to Light or Darkness, because everyone knows that it is very Bipolar... VERY, was sealed with a long, rusty key in the shape of route 34 from pokemon. Somehow friendship prevailed along with many other things that were awesome like Bazookas, explosions and killing innocent bunnies and other crap considered awesome! Now all would have turned out for the better if not for the characters in this story being turned into Rule 34 content.

Damn fangirls with their yaoi dreams, now that I've been brutally scarred ever since that picture of Optimus Prime and Sonic...

Meanwhile...

"Hey, what's for dinner b*tch" said knuckles the enchilada in a possibly horrible accent.

To which Oak responded "German saugeges and vanilla cream straight from my old rod!"

And So The Trio Happily Lived Their Lives, which one?, Greatly With Their Partners and if FTA knew about Ruby being both ways well, It wouldn't be that great, Now would it? Or Sapphire's dealings with Rouge the Bat, then THE HELLDRAGON would not have had to kill his offspring.

Well I guess all's well that ends well, right?

"WRONG!!! PUNY MORTAL!!!!" shouted Kratos with the head of of Sora, a Dog, and a Duck on his back, aiming to shove them up[ the arse of the creator of this tale, wait a minute!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

must type The End...

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
...


End file.
